Song To Travel By
by TaliesinsHeir
Summary: With Rose dreaming, the Doctor chooses his favorite song to travel by. One-shot songfic rated for paranoia about the song


Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the Doctor(pity) or Rose. BBC owns them and Richard O'Brien owns the song "Time Warp". You can only blame me for mixing them.

The Doctor darted a look around the console. Where was Rose now? Oh wait, she was probably sleeping again. Humans always waste time sleeping. Best to double check, would not do to let his companion see him being so silly without an invasion for an excuse. Now, had TARDIS moved her room down the left hall or right. Moving swiftly down corridors, he paused outside her door to listen. Breathing deep and even, yep, she had to be asleep. Spinning round the Doctor did not notice that Rose's door had slipped it's latch.

Back at the console, the Doctor started tapping his foot to the rhythm in his head. This was one of his favorite ways to travel. He made sure that companions only saw him dashing around flipping switches and pulling levers. But in secret, when he was sure no one would catch him, he would sing THE BEST SONG EVER! It was an absolutely brilliant song. He had even learned the dance that went with it. With a quick reminder for the TARDIS to not let the music wake up Rose, he flipped the first switch on the opening beat. _It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes it's toll._

Rose was dreaming about the party at her father's house on Pete's World again. It had started the same, she was one of the waiters wandering around. People were laughing and dancing. Wait dancing? That was new. At the real party everyone was talking when the Cybermen broke things up. She had to warn the Doctor about the Cybermen. She started to search hoping to change facts in this dream world. CRASH! Too late, here they came and she could do nothing again. She knew as soon as the shooting begins she will start the dream over and try again. It had been like this for weeks. What were they doing? The music had changed and instead of shooting and screams she heard . . . Dancing? The Cybermen were dancing? And to that song! Dream Rose busted up laughing. Of all the songs in all the dimensions it had to be that one. _The blackness would hit me, and the void would be calling._

She laughed so hard that she woke up. Still giggling, Rose lay there trying to convince herself that that was not her weirdest dream. _It's so dreamy, Oh fantasy free me, so you can't see me, no not at all._

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. The song was still playing. No; the Doctor would not listen to that, would he? Quietly slipping out her door, she crept towards the console room asking TARDIS to mask her footsteps. _With a bit of a mind flip, you're into the time slip, and nothing can ever be the same._

There he was, spastic grin on his face dancing like a mad man. Why hadn't he ever done this around her? Well, it sounded like her cue was coming up and it was time for the Doctor to learn a little secret about his plus one. _You're spaced out on sensation, like your under sedation._

He was having a wonderful time and the next verse was one of his favorites, it always made him think of Rose. Rassilion knows it was almost exactly how they met, except the TARDIS was no truck. _Well I was walking' down the street, just having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise he had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again._

Wait a minute, that voice wounded wrong. Usually TARDIS would just play the soundtrack, but this voice was sweeter and not as squeaky. In fact, it sounded just like … Oh lord, he had been caught. There she was, eyes glinting with mischief, singing along. His feet slowed down and his jaw dropped when she started dancing. She was fantastic! Just like always! Rose danced closer and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, don't stop now. We have already proven the universe will not explode if you dance."

The Doctor's grin was instantaneous, he spun her into the next step as they bellowed the last chorus. _Let's do the Time Warp again! It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right. With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight._

Rose Tyler would never cease to surprise him. She might laugh, she might tease him later but she always threw herself into the madness with both feet. _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!_

With perfect timing the TARDIS landed, throwing them to the floor on the last beat. Giggling like mad they grabbed hands and jumped up to face the music of another adventure.


End file.
